


An Unusual Prince

by kimmu



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Magic is fun!, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s never going to heal if you keep picking, sister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Thor and Loki have always been girls. Deep down it was really was just an excuse for me to ramble about what I think their respective breasts would be like covered by a desire to explore how their relationship would be if their genders were changed. I also am incapable of writing angst, so this is quite fluffy.
> 
> Title provided by a scientific polling of itunes that resulted in that partcular track from the Sleeping Beauty soundtrack. It felt extremely appropriate.

Thor finished unlacing a wrist guard and threw it with no heed for the other items located on the dressing table. Short, jerky motions betrayed her frustration as she struggled to remove the other guard but it soon joined its match. The temptation to sweep everything off of the low laying table into a glorious heap of broken glass and metal was great, but even in her mood, Thor knew the action would only earn her more censure. She settled heavily and with no grace into the seat before the vanity, though Thor would never think of it as such, and sighed as she looked into the mirror.

Her hair was in a tight braid made messy from a long day in the practice ring. Little strands stuck up all over and wherever they could break free. There was a scabbed over cut near Thor’s temple from a move a trainer had used to demonstrate how Thor had over reached during an attack and left her side open. Thor scowled. She did not like the reminder of her mistake and started to peel it off. She was also sweaty and covered in a light layer of dust and grime. It was no wonder that several of the lords who were present when Odin had summoned her had grimaced when she stormed into the hall.

“That’s never going to heal if you keep picking, sister.”

Thor didn’t jump at the unexpected voice. To do so would have shown a weakness Thor refused to admit, especially since Loki was still able to sneak up on her after years and years of practice to try and prevent it from happening. Thor growled and rolled her eyes. “Locked doors exist for a reason.”

“Nonsense,” Loki ignored Thor’s boorish attempt to get her to leave and crossed the room to stand behind her darling, dirt covered sister. “I heard a rumour that there was shouting to be heard from the throne room today.” Loki took the end of Thor’s braid into one of her hands and pulled the tie holding it free with a pale hand, soft and blemish free, each elegant finger tipped with perfectly kept black nails. She raised an eyebrow as she carded her fingers through Thor’s hair as she worked it free of the braid. Thor relaxed minutely at the attention paid to her like a dog responding to being scratched. 

“What inane thing did one of Father’s lords say today?” Loki’s work was quickly undone as Thor’s shoulders tightened and drew in on themselves.

“If it was one of them, I’d have simply bashed their head in.”

Loki tutted and reached over Thor to retrieve a hairbrush. “While I do sympathize, you know better than that. So,” Loki asked as she attacked a stubborn knot with the brush, “what inane thing did Father say then?”

“There is to be a delegation from Alfheim. I am to remember I am a princess of Asgard and am to present myself and act as such.” Thor was almost grinding her teeth. 

It was impossible to miss the anger radiating off of Thor, tinged with more than the wounding of Thor’s pride at a public dressing down from Odin. “My dear sister, you know Father can be a total ass.”

“I embarrass him! Never mind all the feats I have accomplished! He would still lock me away in skirts like an old fool instead of letting me be useful,” Thor laughed bitterly, “Or not useful in the way he wants. I’m afraid I’m too ugly to help ease negotiations with my charm and beauty.”

“You are both monumentally stupid. Father for expecting you to not be you at this age, and as for you, Thor,” Loki gripped Thor’s shoulders hard, not afraid to let her nails dig in a little, “You are stupid for listening to anyone who would call you anything other than beautiful.”

“No lies, Loki. Not now.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed and then sparked a bright green, and her smile softened from the tight line it had been when she felt warm skin beneath her hands. It been rather easy to magically remove Thor’s clothing. 

Thor was absolutely still for a long moment before she launched into motion and attempted to stand up and shrug Loki’s hands off of her. “What are y....”

“You will sit. And you will listen to me,” Loki commanded, gripping Thor’s arms with a strength most wouldn’t expect the younger princess to possess, and shoved Thor back in her chair. 

Thor’s eyes sparked as she glared at her sister through the mirror, and the look only grew more intense as Loki’s lips stretched into a wide smirk.

“How you prove my point, Thor. Look at you,” Loki murmured as she brought her mouth to Thor’s ear, just close enough that each puff of breath could be felt but not touching. She was rewarded with a shiver. She slid a hand slowly up Thor’s arm, feeling the strength coiled under warm skin, and upwards over the thunder of Thor’s pulse before catching Thor’s chin firmly. “No one in Asgard has eyes like yours.” 

“Mine aren’t the ones compared to all the jewels of the Nine Realms, Loki. Do not think me stupid.” Thor jerked her chin to the side. 

Loki laughed and followed the motion. It wasn’t hard to predict Thor’s actions when she was being particularly mulish. “Anyone can own jewels, Thor. You can’t say the same for the sky.” Loki turned Thor back to meet her own gaze in the mirror. “So raw and open, my sister.” Loki dropped her hold and pressed her cheek to Thor’s with a soft sigh as she took in both their reflections. “Who wouldn’t want to try and possess you?”

Thor sucked in a deep breath at the rush of heat that ran through her body at Loki’s words. There was no way Loki could miss the beating of Thor’s heart. Or, as Thor realized as she continued to stare into the mirror, how her eyes started to shift to a darker, deeper blue. Thor had always been too wrapped up into her training, in the thrill of the fight to ever notice something so trivial as a shift of colour in her own eyes. Too busy watching Loki. Beautiful, clever Loki who could have anyone she wanted with a gaze or a well placed phrase.

“Loki...” Thor whispered, her own voice almost unrecognizable in its huskiness, unsure of what to do.

Loki decided put an end to Thor’s torment and let her hands drift below their safe position on Thor’s arms. The genuinely pleased smile that flitted across her face was all of the warning Thor had before Loki was palming both of her breasts. Even with her long fingers, they were still too large for Loki’s hand to hold completely. The green in Loki’s eyes took on a decidedly wicked cast as she gently squeezed. “Perhaps, dear Thor, if you did not bind them quite so much, it would be more evident that your breasts are larger than mine.”

The cool press of fingers on sensitive skin barely let to breathe from the constant binding beneath Thor’s armor left Thor sighing at the pleasurable ache it created. “They get in the way.”

Loki idly rubbed her thumbs over the tips of Thor’s breasts, watched the brown skin pebble as she teased her sister’s nipples into stiff peaks to catch between her fingers. 

“Jealous, sister?”

The sharp pinch of Loki’s response made Thor throw her head back against Loki’s shoulder and push her chest forward into the pain that set off a tightening low and deep in her belly. Loki didn’t ease on the pressure. She squeezed harder as she rolled the tips of Thor’s nipples between thumb and forefinger and delighted in the hitch in Thor’s breath it caused. She did it again and again, finally releasing Thor’s nipples to scratch her nails gently over the now sore flesh.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Thor sighed as Loki resumed exploring her breasts, this time without the bite of her nails. The pain left her more sensitive to the soft caresses that followed, and soon Thor was moaning openly and squirming in her seat.

The subtle shift of Thor’s hips did not go unnoticed by Loki, and her hands finally strayed from their pleasant hold to travel down over the hard planes of Thor’s stomach. She stopped just short of the thatch of golden curls between Thor’s legs and moved back upwards, keeping her touch light enough to hint at tickling the hollow of Thor’s hips.

Thor jerked and barked out a surprised laugh at the sensation. “I should have known you would play dirty, Loki.”

“Play dirty?” 

Thor should have felt Loki’s smirk grow in warning, but she was too preoccupied with another ticklish stroke to catch it. The distraction allowed Loki to plunge a long finger into the folds of Thor’s sex and rub.

“This is playing dirty, dear Thor,” Loki grinned and pressed her lips to the soft skin behind Thor’s ear. Her fingertip slid easily over the soft flesh of Thor’s cunt, surprised at the wetness she found there and equally surprised at the answering ache growing between her own legs. Loki had not been lying when she said she found Thor beautiful. Her sister was raw beauty and unbroken strength and everything Loki had ever desired but would not allow herself to consciously want. This had crossed over the line of just a bit of harmless fun to tease Thor out of a black mood and into something much more. She pressed lightly at Thor’s entrance, just hinting at breaching her sister’s most private space and felt the answering thrust from Thor against the pressure, before removing her hand.

Thor watched Loki bring her hand up; the hand that had been between her legs and making lightning run through her body more effectively than her own powers, saw the slickness clinging to Loki’s long fingers, and stopped breathing as Loki caught her eye in the mirror. Loki’s usually bright green eyes were almost glowing. Loki’s tongue was pink and wicked as it darted out to taste the wetness clinging to her fingers. 

Thor didn’t think as she trapped Loki’s wrist in one of her broad hands, twisting and rising from her seat, no longer willing to be passive in this, and pulled Loki towards her. The kiss wasn’t refined or possessing of any technique, just Thor’s raw desire to be as close as possible to and possess her sister. To do something and finally feel what those perfect lips could feel like against her body. She didn’t try to be gentle as she pressed her tongue past the barrier of Loki’s lips and groaned deep in her throat at the first electric touch of her tongue against Loki’s. Thor found her sister’s taste to be headier than any mead, and she only pulled back from chasing the sweet slide of Loki’s silver tongue when the need for air forced her to.

It was the best kiss of Loki’s very long and experienced life.

Thor didn’t give Loki much time to breathe or pursue that line of thought any farther before she was easily lifting her sister up and over her shoulder as she crossed the room. Loki made an annoyed sound in protest at the rough treatment, and Thor laughed as she deposited her sister on the messy pile of furs atop her bed. She looked down at Loki, imagining her sister would be giving her her best long suffering look at being hauled about like a sack of apples, and the laughter died in her throat at the hunger in Loki’s eyes. Thor was suddenly even more aware of just how naked she was. She moved to cross her arms over her breasts but her pride stopped her. Loki wanted Thor to be off center through all of this, whatever it was, even as Loki tried to lift her spirits. Loki smirked, and Thor kicked at her shin. “I shouldn’t be the only one without clothes here. You too, sister.”

“So eager to see me naked, Thor? I’m flattered,” Loki asked in amusement at Thor’s obvious discomfort and slowly started to unlace the ties of her top. Thor’s eyes drifted down to the very artfully arranged swell of Loki’s cleavage as she shifted on her feet and waited uncomfortably. Loki sighed and took pity on her sister, and with a quick flash, the rest of her clothing disappeared the same way Thor’s had, leaving her nude and spread before Thor on the bed. Loki arched an eyebrow, her tongue still for once as she watched Thor look at her. The intensity in her sister’s blue eyes made Loki shiver slightly. 

Where Thor once stripped of her warrior’s clothing was lush in a way that was unexpected, for the rigid definition of muscle earned from hard combat was no surprise while the heaviness of her breasts and broad swell of her hips were, Loki was slender and all grace in the long lines of her body that followed the elegant fluidity that was often found in the magic Loki worked. Thor was taken by the sight of her sister’s breasts, smaller than Thor had thought them to be, but high and firm and topped by nipples the most delicate shade of pink Thor had ever seen.

Thor didn’t realize she was reaching out to touch them until she felt skin like silk beneath her fingers. She stopped and looked down at Loki, but she didn’t move her hand away. Thor did not need to ask permission when Loki didn’t offer the same courtesy. Instead, she smiled and rubbed a calloused thumb over a nipple, pleased to see it harden under the rough catch of skin. “You’re right. Mine are bigger.” 

Loki tried to frown as Thor continued to thoroughly let her large hands explore the soft curves of Loki’s breasts. It was one thing for her to tease Thor. It was another thing altogether for Thor to use Loki’s own words to tease her back. Thor was proving to be a rather quick study, however, and Loki had to suppress a moan as Thor rolled and plucked her nipples until they were close to aching.

It made Thor smile even broader to see Loki quicken beneath her and know she was causing it, the same way Loki always was able to draw the reaction she desired from Thor. “Is this pleasing, sister? I know not save what you’ve shown me.” Thor’s smile dropped away as she felt Loki tense beneath her and make a face Thor couldn’t quite interpret. “Loki?”

Loki moved like a serpent striking, fast and sure and able to use the speed of her movements to flip Thor onto her back upon the bed. Loki crawled atop her prone sister, hands planted firmly alongside Thor’s head, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thor. My heart.” She sighed and kissed each of Thor’s cheeks. “What shall I do with you?”

“Take what has always been yours,” Thor said warmly as she cupped Loki’s face in her hands and drew her down for a kiss. How very like Thor to reach a decision and then throw herself fully into it, no matter the consequences beyond what was happening right then and there.

“There will be no going back from this, Thor.”

“This is my choice, Loki.”

Loki smiled, sharp and sweet, and dropped her head to nip at the strong arch of Thor’s collarbone, at the delicate dip in between, and down her sternum to the valley between Thor’s breasts. She whispered against the sweaty flesh there, salt on her tongue as she worked the bit of magic necessary for the sort of claiming Thor was asking for. Loki shuddered as the change settled over her body and promptly jumped as rough fingertips ghosted over the new made flesh jutting out from between Loki’s legs. “Whatever happened to your virgin shyness, sister?”

Thor rolled her eyes and continued her curious, gentle exploration of Loki’s cock, fascinated at her sister’s ability to shapeshift and conjure. It was a good size, Thor reckoned, having seen her fair share of men naked during her times in tournament and war camps, as graceful and well formed as the rest of Loki. It was even wet and slick at the head, and Thor rubbed her thumb in a circle over the tip amazed the easy slide. Loki sucked in a harsh breath and thrust against the hard planes of Thor’s stomach. The movement drew an answering ache between Thor’s thighs and left her feeling even more flushed all over, skin too tight for her body. Her nostrils flared as she started to breathe harder and her mouth turned down into a thunderous pout as she knew she needed more from Loki. She wrapped her fingers around Loki’s cock and gave it a firm stroke in urging. “I trust you, now do something, Loki.” 

Loki hummed in pleasure at the pressure applied her cock and thrust into Thor’s grip. “You’ll have to let go then.” The pressure disappeared. Loki laughed as she lifted off from where she sat astride Thor to move into position. Thor’s legs parted with no resistance as Loki ran her hands up along calves and down thighs firm with muscle and covered with the lightest dusting of golden hair. It matched the already wet and glistening curls covering Thor’s sex. Loki’s hands didn’t stop as they finally reached their destination. She locked eyes with Thor as she pushed past the outer folds and lightly scraped a fingernail over Thor’s clit. It drew a ragged groan from Thor. Loki’s grin grew even more wolfish as Thor’s legs tightened around her, and she did it again. The way each stroke made Thor’s eyes flash dark and stormy made Loki’s cock twitch.

“Loki...” Thor’s voice lost its demanding petulance as Loki ruthlessly exploited the sensitive flesh and switched to rubbing soothing circles. Thor’s hips began to unconsciously move against Loki’s hand as they searched for even more friction now that the touches had turned light. “Loki, please.”

Loki stilled and stared down at Thor and let her grin relax into a true smile, soft and tender and loving, and watched as some of the tension melted from Thor’s face with an answering smile of her own. Loki waited for a moment before she pulled her hand back and thrust two fingers into Thor’s cunt. A longer preamble would be wasted on Thor who routinely shrugged off blows that would kill lesser men as irritations to be ignored and would find the suggestion that she’d be bothered by this sort of pain insulting. And, Loki could admit to herself as she felt the wet heat suck in her fingers, she could be just as impatient as Thor. 

Thor moaned low and deep in her chest at finally have something working to fill the ache in her cunt, even if it still wasn’t enough. The pain that so many whispered of concerning a maiden being bedded for the first time was not present, and Thor huffed at the thought. It did feel strange, and nothing Thor would find pleasant if it wasn’t Loki’s fingers currently moving in and out of her and spreading her open. It left her too prone. Too exposed to enjoy with her warrior’s instincts. But it being Loki, Thor felt no real surrender. This was her sister and her perfect match. Thor shifted and picked up the easy rhythm Loki had established and did not falter even when Loki added a third and fourth finger. It pushed Thor closer to an edge she wanted to fall over, but at a maddeningly slow pace Loki did not deviate from. Thor reached up to grip Loki’s shoulder hard enough to bruise because she wanted more than this initial teasing. She’d waited long enough.

Loki waited until Thor’s eyes started to flash in warning before she finally withdrew her fingers. She grabbed behind one of Thor’s knees and pushed up towards her chest, forcing Thor open even more. She felt the muscles under hand start to tense, no doubt in protest of Thor being moved around not to her liking, and squeezed. Loki did not give Thor a chance to retaliate any farther before she was thrusting in one smooth slide into her sister and didn’t stop until her hips were flush with Thor’s. It was hot and tight, and Loki found her control slipping even with just this first breach of her sister’s body. The breath she let out was more a hiss than a proper exhalation. “Is this what you wanted, Thor?”

Thor growled low in her throat in response. The ache deep within her had finally found its proper relief as Loki’s cock speared her and left her full and trembling. She pulled Loki down for a fierce kiss and caught Loki’s plush lower lip between her teeth. Thor stopped short of drawing blood and licked over the sore flesh she had created as she rolled her hips. She let go of her tight grip on Loki’s shoulders to let her hands slide down the pale expanse of Loki’s back. Thor felt her sister’s coiled strength under her hands and urged her on.

Thor’s movements left Loki caught between sweet pain and heady pleasure. She planted a hand by Thor’s head to steady herself and began to fuck her sister in earnest, meeting each of Thor’s upward motions with a long, steady thrust into the greedy pull of Thor’s cunt. She knew she wasn’t going to last very long as already she could feel her climax building. None of her previous dalliances could have properly prepared her for the reality of Thor underneath her, receptive and unconsciously moaning her name with each thrust. Loki dropped her head to press messy, open mouthed kisses to whatever part of Thor she could reach. She dropped her hold on Thor’s leg, and her now free hand moved down Thor’s body, felt it damp with sweat over hard muscle, to reach the point where their bodies joined. Loki smiled against Thor’s throat and pressed her tongue against the rapidly beating pulse there at the same time she started rubbing her thumb against the tight nub of Thor’s clit. The tightening around her cock left Loki groaning and speeding up her thrusts that grew more wild and less coordinated.

Thor threw a leg around Loki’s waist to force her deeper, each thrust leaving her needing just that much more friction, and cried out when Loki finally started to massage the bit of flesh that seemed like it was directly connected to the pleasure centers of her brain. It reminded Thor of whenever she channeled lightning during battle, only now it shot through her body to center between her legs with the energy feeding into a coil twisting tighter and tighter the longer Loki touched and fucked her. And after one particularly strong thrust that rocked them both farther up the bed, that coil inside Thor could handle no more and broke. She came screaming Loki’s name and clutching tightly to her sister as the pleasure washed over her.

Loki tried to continue to fuck Thor through her orgasm as she felt compelled to wring as much out of her sister as she could, but Thor’s body grabbed her in an almost impossibly tight clench that froze her hips where they pressed tightly against Thor. She felt the pleasure move through her, similar to the crackle of magic moving through her limbs, and she came with a soft, pleased sigh, cock twitching in spite of having no seed to spill. Loki found herself wishing that it did as she relaxed against Thor once her cock softened and slipped free. It would be another way to fully claim Thor as hers and hers alone. Loki sighed and let the magic altering her go, leaving her shape wholly womanly once more, and tweaked one of Thor’s nipples. “Do not question how much you move me ever again, sister,” she laughed and stole a kiss.

Thor snorted even as she returned Loki’s kiss. There was no question of Loki’s sincerity. And while Thor was sure that her sister was perhaps a bit biased, Loki’s opinion was the only opinion that truly counted. If the most beautiful woman in all of Asgard and possibly the Nine Realms wanted her, then Thor could be content with that even if their father found her lacking at times. When they finally broke apart from their gentle exploration of each other’s mouths, which they enjoyed more for the closeness than any pressing need to pick up where they off again, Thor grinned and flipped Loki over with no effort at all so she could curl against Loki’s side and rest her head atop a soft breast. “You may have to repeat your lesson, Loki. Not all of us are as clever as you and require more tutoring.” 

“Your skull is pretty thick.”

“Indeed it is.” Thor was a quiet for a moment. “Any chance you would put that clever mind of yours to good use, dear Loki, and aid me in getting through the upcoming talks?”

Loki sighed and tucked some of Thor’s hair behind her ears. “You dress as you always do and be nothing less than Thor Odinsdottir, wielder of Mjolnir and our greatest warrior. I’ll deal with father. Besides,” and Loki chuckled in a way that spoke of much mischief, “It’s been awhile since we’ve paid Balder enough attention. I’m sure she would look most fetching in a fancy dress and much more accommodating to our esteemed guests.”

Thor laughed loudly and hugged Loki tight enough to make her poke at Thor in annoyance. “You have the best and worst plans.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So Familiar A Gleam (the Love Me At Once remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258297) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal)




End file.
